Perfect Blue
by Quig Alchemist
Summary: Mamoru still wants revenge on Kenpachi. After the boy's injuries are treated by Ichigo's father, he decides to attack the entire soul society [with Ichigo chasing, desperate to warn them] in order to get his little sister Yachiru back. Blurry Eyes sequel.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to _Blurry Eyes_, leaving off just when you thought Mamoru had died. Takes place two months after Ichigo gets back from the soul society. I don't own Bleach. Um, all you need to really know is that Mamoru is Yachiru's older brother who wants revenge on Kenpachi (a second time) for 'stealing' his little sister away all those years ago. Ichigo has been drug into this mess as well…Now, you may read! ;D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perfect Blue

Chapter 1

Perched on top of the building, Mamoru held a silver knife with the man who had taken his place's blood, staining its blade with dark streaks of crimson. He was crouched low in the shadows watching the scene below him unfold in the alleyway. The woman knew he was really still alive and the body who had been swapped in his place was a fake. She no doubt could recognize the boy's face if she were to meet him again. It was no longer safe here.

Mamoru edged away slowly from the rooftop's edge and began to make his way toward the home of Ichigo Kurosaki, where he knew he could receive treatment for his injuries.

-------------------

"Where have you been?" Isshin shouted as his face swelled with a reddish tent from his torrential anger. "I got a call that you skipped school today and _now _you decide to show up when it's near midnight! What have you been doing?" Ichigo yawned and stepped past the livid man without even blinking. His father rounded back in front of him and strengthened his glare. "I want an answer Ichigo!" The boy stopped, scratching his head, showing zero signs of interest.

"I had to do someone a favor; otherwise they as well as their family might have died. Guess you didn't hear about _that _from my teacher."

"Actually," he continued, folding his arms smugly. "She told me a 'strange man' asked you to go somewhere with him. After that, she said you never showed back up and assumed you were skipping school."

"Yeah, well, that's all over now. Can I just get some sleep, please? I'm exhausted." Isshin sighed and let the boy disappear to his room.

-------------------

Mamoru hadn't realized how severe and deep the wounds he had sustained from his fight with Kenpachi actually were. He limped along the darkened streets, stumbling toward the Kurosaki household numbly. The lights at every corner were out now, but that didn't stop him from knocking firmly on the front door as the time neared 1:00 AM.

"What?" A sleepy voice shouted as a scraggly bearded man tugged the door open. Isshin rubbed his eyes, not quite comprehending the situation, only knowing that he was as mad as a cat left out on a rainy day.

"Excuse me…!" It was the first time Mamoru had attempted to speak after Yachiru had literally stabbed him in the back. His lungs had long since filled with blood, which now sputtered from his trembling lips unexpectedly. He coughed violently, hacking to his knees before the clinic's doctor, who, at present moment, eyes were wide in shock. Isshin was fully awake now.

"Please come in!" he spoke sharply and quickly, sweeping an assisting arm around the man's back to help lead him inside. Mamoru winced as the man slapped a hand over the blood-soaked wound he received from his sister's Zanpaku-to. Isshin took no notice of his pain-filled expression and proceeded to laying the injured boy on his white operating table. "How did this happen?"

"It…!" Mamoru began, but lost his words in a fit of fierce, bloody coughs once again.

Isshin made short work of inspecting the large puncture wound found in his back that had only narrowly missed severing his spine. He treated it with disinfectant before bandaging him up with long, narrow white strips that wrapped around his entire torso.

"You'll have to stay here and heal for a few days." The doctor ordered sternly after several grueling minutes of aid. Mamoru nodded weakly from the table slick with his own blood. Isshin mopped the excess sweat from his forehead and said, "I'm sorry I can't make this more comfortable for you. Tomorrow you'll be able to sleep in a real bed. Possibly my son's room if he'll cooperate." The patient mouthed a silent 'thank you' and let a well-needed sleep overtake him.

Isshin sighed, glancing at his watch and saw that it was well past two o' clock.

----------------------

"Morning." Ichigo said unenthusiastically after a long yawn as he descended from the foot of the stairs.

"Good morning Ichigo!" His youngest sister cheerfully exclaimed at his usual presence. "Guess what? We have a guest!"

"Guest? This early? Who is it?" he looked around with vague interest, not seeing anyone out of the ordinary.

"He came in late last night." His father interjected, striding past them both on his way to the fridge. "He was badly injured, but I fixed him up. He's in the living room watching TV right now. It's funny. He acts like he's never seen television before…" The man disappeared within the chilled doors, still babbling to himself about what to eat for breakfast. Ichigo's mind simply raced with possibilities.

_Could it be…? _He thought. _Nah, _he concluded, shaking his head. _That would be imposs…_

"You!" Ichigo shouted, pointing his finger threateningly at Mamoru. The boy looked up with large scared eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but was distinctly cut off by a brutal snatch of the front of his shirt. The soul reaper lifted him up and yelled, "What the hell are you doing in my house?!" He threw him across the room, over a coffee table, where his head slammed into the adjacent wall. The fuming boy stomped to Mamoru and punched him across his jaw line, sending a fine spray of blood on both his and the boy's face. "How dare you show your face here!?" Then Ichigo froze, feeling sick as he was struck with horror. His tightly curled fist hovered inches from Mamoru's pale face while the other was still clasped onto the boy's shirtfront. "You're…you're supposed to be dead! How did you…?"

"Ichigo, stop!" A strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and knocked him back from the bleeding boy. "What do you think you're doing? This person is my patient, no, more importantly, he is our guest!" His son fought back, scrambling to his feet before lunging at Mamoru again.

"You don't know…what he did…!" Ichigo yelled brokenly, as his father did everything in his power to restrain him.

"Stop this now and get a hold of yourself!" Isshin shook the boy roughly, breaking his momentary fit of rage. Ichigo slowly unfurled his clenched fists, but his gaze remained a vicious, piercing stream of amber that bore into Mamoru.

"Can I have a word with him alone with him Dad?" he asked calmly, despite the hate lingering in his eyes.

"As long as you don't kill him." He said in response, feeling his son relax slightly. Isshin edged away and shooed away his two daughters that were busy poking their heads around the doorframe, as he returned to his usual pursuit of breakfast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh. I smell problems.

Thanks again for all you lovely people who followed over from _Blurry Eyes _and as I've said before, I think this one's almost, dare I say it, _better_ than the last one.

Also, thanks for the help! (You know who you are!) ;D

Please leave me some reviews if you don't mind too much! I love to hear what you people have to say! ;D

-Quig-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You shouldn't be alive." Ichigo stated in a low, threatening tone. "I should kill you right now and finish the job."

"Oh no you shouldn't." Mamoru said, grinning smugly despite the fear still set in his eyes. "One of your family members might just die…" He stretched the fingers in his right hand and Ichigo saw a clear but wavering substance appear in the air. "You do seem rather found of your younger sisters…" Ichigo nearly jumped him again for threatening his family, but held his anger back.

"Fine, so you're safe for now, but what happens when you leave? Don't think I'll be so understanding then." Mamoru nodded, smirking mischievously as Ichigo turned back to the other room.

"Where are you going?"

"School." He replied flatly, shoving his hands in his pockets, still striding away.

"I don't think so." Ichigo stopped dead at the extremely dangerous hint that was somehow unfamiliar to Mamoru's voice. Something about this boy, Ichigo was just starting to realize, was very different now. A bloodthirsty quality was apparent along with the hungry gleam in his eye where they had been completely absent before.

"Says you." Ichigo retorted defiantly and marched toward the front door, slinging his backpack over one shoulder. He was no longer worried about breakfast. He surely didn't think he'd be able to stomach anything with _him _in the house at the least.

He nearly threw open the door to prove his determined point, but froze before his foot could cross the over the exit. An invisible force barred his way that seemed far too familiar. He stood looking off into empty air as Karin came around the corner, giving him a strange look before walking on.

Mamoru had created unseen barriers to block all the doors and windows, using the surrounding life from each of the people living in the house. He only took a choice amount from each, not wanting any of them to notice a severe decline in their energy. Still, it was enough that if one were to break through these hidden walls, the person's whose life was tied to it would collapse and inevitably cause death. Ichigo knew it was better not to try to prove the theory wrong at this point. For now, Mamoru had won.

"I'm not…I'm not going to school today." Ichigo hesitated a moment and then discretely closed the door. "I feel sick."

"Sick?" Yuzu ran to his side and looked up at him with big worried eyes. "Do you have a stomachache?"

"Uh, yeah," he said quietly, trying not to forget his lie.

"Are you so sure?" Karin, his other, more prying sister eyed his condition skeptically.

"Yes." He bent over and cradled his stomach with an artificial look of pain. "Ow." In his own way, Ichigo wanted his family to know something was wrong about the situation without telling them strait out about Mamoru. "I'm going back to bed." He said while contorting his features uncomfortably.

"Do you want me to bring you some soup? It'll make you feel better."

"No, you have school anyway." Ichigo answered, glancing quickly back to make sure Mamoru would allow other people beside himself to leave. The quick nod was enough to satisfy him, so he ascended the staircase within his own prison.

--------------------------

Two sparkling brown eyes fluttered open hopefully, spying a large smiling man that hovered above her.

"Glad to see you're awake." The man said in a deep booming, and yet warm, gentle voice. The girl beamed up at him and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Hi Kenny." Yachiru's rosy cheeks were once again alive and matched the vibrant color of her carnation pink hair. She was quite the opposite of the man who cared so much for her, but despite their vast differences, they loved each other just the same. Especially after the ordeal they had just recently endured together.

"Are you feeling any better?" Kenpachi asked, concern still casting a deep shadow over his dark eyes. She nodded heartily, feeling no more pain, nor a lasting wound where a sword had been driven through her chest. Relief flooded his expression as she hopped down from a small bed, landing lightly on her left foot. Yachiru briefly looked around, noticing that she was a familiar room in a hospital type facility back at the soul society. "Are you sure you're alright?" he urged again, squatting by her side. "We can always have Miss Unohana come back and take a look at you…"

"I'm okay Kenny, I promise! Thank you though!" Her ringing laughter was carefree and immediately put him at ease. She gazed out at the flawlessly colored blue sky and her eyes sighed.

A sharp knock came at the door and both turned around quickly.

"Come in!" Kenpachi barked fiercely and the door was opened almost instantly following his command.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi, you're alright!" Almost in unison, two lower ranked squad members burst in, bending to one knee in respect.

"Nice to see you to Baldy!" she said back cheerfully and Ikkaku frowned, one painted eye twitching.

"How are things since we've been gone?" Kenpachi questioned all business.

"Just fine…and _extremely _normal to tell you the truth. Boring actually. Not even any hollows snooping around." The bald man replied, rubbing his head absentmindedly. "Say, where exactly were you two anyway? You've been missing for nearly three days. Then, out of nowhere, you turn up again with the Lieutenant in critical condition."

"Nowhere special. Family business." A deep growl that emerged from Kenpachi's throat told the two men to back down, even if the comment about 'family' had made them even more curious in the matter. To their knowledge, neither the Captain nor Lieutenant had any living family.

"Let's go outside Kenny!" Yachiru exclaimed brightly, waltzing toward the door. "I haven't seen the sunshine in awhile!" The man that was almost seemed to be called her 'father-figure' nodded happily, the bells ringing in his hair to the beat of head as he followed the girl outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Promise it'll pick up soon. Just kinda setting up the good stuff. Next chapter Mamoru breaks in…O.O

Not much else to say…I'm tired…

-Quig-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You've healed remarkably fast." Isshin commented as he applied a hardly needed bandage to the paper-thin cut that stretched along his patient's backbone.

It was now the next morning and Mamoru was almost back to normal, save the fine scar he would carry till the end of his days that he received from his little sister's Zanpaku-to.

Ichigo watched from the opposite end of the room, eyeing the procedure with hopes of his dad giving the 'all clear' on the boy's treatment.

Sure enough, the doctor told Mamoru he was now well enough to no longer be under his care and could leave when he felt ready.

"Thanks." Mamoru said gratefully, deciding he would leave right away as he walked just outside the Kurosaki home.

"I'm leaving too." Ichigo reported matter-o-factly and jogged to catch up with his school bag slung over one shoulder. He approached the doorframe and held his breath, wincing slightly as he was expecting an impact with a very solid wall of spiritual energy. At the very least, he could catch Mamoru in the act of imprisoning he and his family if he ran into it. To his surprise though, he walked strait through the doorframe without a hitch.

Once outside, Ichigo inhaled the brisk morning air, happy to be free. The feeling was quickly erased when he saw Mamoru swiftly striding away and he hurried to the boy's side once again.

"Where do you think you're going? I hope you haven't forgotten that promise…" He asked darkly as the two were now well out of earshot from his family.

"Whatever do you mean?" Mamoru answered with a light but ominous chuckle, a slick amused chuckle tracing the lines on his face.

"I already said I'm not letting you go after what you did to Yachiru and Kenpachi."

"Who said I was finished with them?" Ichigo was suddenly stopped by another unseen barrier directly in the center of his path on the sidewalk. He watched Mamoru stop under his own free will, and a small rip also appeared in the sky off to his right. Ichigo's anger built intensely as he pressed two open palms against the invisible wall. The endless swirling black hole stretched back, forming a makeshift gateway to the soul society.

"Wait!" he shouted uselessly, punching at the obstacle before him. Mamoru's twisted smile soon melted in a blur of colors of the early day sky as he stepped through the portal.

---------------------------

The dark-skinned man with one long scar running the length of his face lay on his back in the field of soft green grass, staring up at the bright orange sun. He knit his fingers within each other and placed them beneath his head as a calm, warm wind jingled the bells on the solitary tips of his black spiked hair. A young girl danced around him, a broad smile spread widely across her face as she twirled beneath the puffy clouds. The man smiled at her and reached out to a lone daisy, gently picking it for her pleasure. She gasped excitedly when he handed it to her and then lightly kissed him on the cheek in thanks. He laughed freely and hugged her to him, where she tumbled by his side. The two lay there contently for a moment and the girl tucked the white flower behind one ear as they gazed up at the cerulean sky.

A black moth fluttered against the breeze, breaking the tranquil scene back into harsh reality.

"A hell butterfly? Out here? It must be important." Kenpachi reached up and the dark insect landed on his outstretched finger.

"What's it say Kenny?" Yachiru asked, sitting up curiously. The man paused for a second, listening to the message closely.

"Someone's broken into the seireitei and all the squad captains are to report to the…"

A gigantic explosion rocked the earth even from such a great distance away as thick gray smoke rose from the center of the aforementioned seireitei ominously.

"I guess that means now." Kenpachi continued nonchalantly, rising to his feet. He strode forward, but his little lieutenant made him hesitate with a couple of quick tugs at his pants leg.

"What is it Kenny? You don't seem like yourself all the sudden." It was true. Last time when Ichigo and his group of friends had broken in, Kenpachi had been all but busting with energy to fight the new threat. Now, he seemed completely indifferent to the situation.

"I don't know. Something feels wrong…go tell the rest of our squad the report if they don't already know about it." He leaped off, disappearing from sight rather quickly. Yachiru was left lightly stroking the daisy petals between strands of her pink hair for comfort. She could feel the tension as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah Kenny and Yachiru! ;D I brought them back into the story! (and it was all sweet and fluffy too!)

BUT, that also means Mamoru's coming to monkey around and screw things and people over. Just perfect.

(Oh that's right! You guys get to see his new 'power' in the next chapter! It'll make some of you hate him even more. Evil, evil Mamoru. Grrr)

Thanks so much for the reviews and hope you leave me some more! There oh so shiny:D

Another thing, NOBODY has even tried to guess the tie between the titles of Blurry Eyes and Perfect Blue…I hinted 'music' already, but I guess that's not enough. So I'll say 'songs'. (guess band cough cough) Anyway, if no one still hasn't gotten it by the end, I'll spill. XP

Thanks again! ;D

-Quig-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Kisuke! Kisuke! Open up!" Ichigo pounded his fists on the Urahara shop's front door fiercely as he shouted to the man in desperation.

"Coming." A tired voice answered in a half yawn.

A man emerged from beyond the door with a green and white, flat striped hat that shaded his curious eyes.

"What is it Ichigo?" he asked in a bored tone, folding his arms as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I need to get back to the soul society right away!" the boy yelled, attempting to shove past Kisuke into the shop.

"Why so soon? You only just got back a couple of months ago." He answered in the form of a question, blocking the hasty boy's way.

"The entire soul society is in danger! There's a man who'll stop it nothing to get to…" Ichigo found himself hesitating when it came time to release the information.

"To get to what?" The blonde man leaned closer, narrowing his eyes as if searching for an answer.

"I can't say…" he replied softly, dropping his previously steady gaze. "It's between a certain captain and lieutenant, as the information that concerns this subject is strictly their business." He clenched his teeth, unsure of where the words that had spilled so freely and robotically out of his mouth had come from.

"I see." Urahara paused a moment and then said, "Follow me." He walked away and Ichigo nearly stepped on the man's heels in the swift attempt to obey the shop owner's command.

Soon, the two were standing alone in the vast underground training area where Ichigo had once become a hollow. He continued to trail behind the shop owner until he abruptly stopped before the familiar rectangular gateway that led to the soul society.

"You know this won't get you into the Seireitei. You'll have to find your own way inside just like last time." Ichigo was sure the task would be less difficult this time around and nodded briefly. "Hurry." Kisuke urged, pretending to know a lot less than he really did, same as always.

As he watched the orange-haired soul reaper leap through the dark portal, a hopeful smile crept across his lips.

-------------------------

Enormous, whitewashed walls towered above him, but somehow, they didn't seem the least bit threatening. He sneered at the pathetic challenge they posed and he placed his hand, evenly spreading his fingers apart, on the smooth surface in front of him. He closed his eyes in concentration, attempting a new type of barrier that he had been perfecting in the darkness of the Kurosaki home within the wall. He pulled on the microscopic fabric of an unknown life force, expanding it to a thin, but strong, stretched sphere inside the solid rock. Now, the wall was no longer solid. It had been replaced with a gaping hole that had been skillfully carved into it, to where any decent sized man could easily pass through.

No alarms were raised as he set a light foot inside the Seireitei and took a deep breath. It would be simple now. All he had to do was keep moving to the center until he found Yachiru and the devil of a man that never left her side. Mamoru grinned broadly and pressed forward, armed only with his stolen sister's Zanpaku-to that was securely strapped to his back.

"You there, intruder! Stop this instant!" Mamoru turned around; seeming almost amused, he cocked his head to one side with a similar expression of a playful cat that had just caught a juicy and rather stupid mouse.

"Me? An intruder?" he gasped innocently and looked around dramatically for the true culprit.

"Yes, don't move an inch." The soul reaper replied, unsheathing his sword as he moved toward the boy.

"I might say the same thing to you, but it would already be too late." Mamoru lost his childlike disguise for a brief moment and immediately replaced it with a sadistic grin, lost of all sanity. The man took a small step back, but for the most part held his ground with his weapon still at the ready. "Just kidding!" he exclaimed unexpectedly and held his hands out at arms length towards the man with a joking smile. "Sorry about all this. I seem to have come in here entirely by mistake. You see there was this big open hole…but anyway, if you need to arrest me for trespassing, I understand completely." The man reached inside his dark outfit and pulled out a set of shiny handcuffs, hesitantly approaching Mamoru. He began to clasp them onto the boy's wrists, but suddenly stopped with a look of horror that was frozen to his face as the prisoner touched his arm. "Did I mention I was a liar?" The soul reaper's eyes bulged and his body began to swell to unnatural proportions.

"What…what are you doing…to me?!" The man gasped in sharp, labored breaths as if his lungs were crushed against his ribcage.

"Absolutely nothing. _You're _the one that's killing yourself." Mamoru's barrier continued pressing out mercilessly as the same sickening smile shaped his lips and the man fell back against the inner wall of the Seireitei.

An extremely loud, concussive blast split the air, as the pressure within the man grew far too great. The stress had created a gaping hole inside the middle, thicker wall more effectively than any door could have.

Mamoru casually stepped over a few crumbling rocks and the gruesome remains of the brave soul reaper that had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He strode forward with his chin held high, into the deep of the soul society in which few outsiders ever returned.

The awaited alarm sounded and multiple shouts filled the air.

"Thanks for all the help friend. I'm surprised that worked actually." He added, sounding truly grateful and disappeared within the thick cloud of smoke billowing up from the wall that could be seen from miles around.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh snap. Some random dude got pwned. XD Love it.

Anyway, Mamoru's power seriously rocks now. Evil yes, but OMG a bucket o' fun at the same time! ;D

Sorry for the randomishness…again.

In the next chapter, the 'war' is pretty much started and all of the captains scurry around like little mice trying to figure out what the crap is going on. (A couple of which get dragged into a VERY BAD situation I'm sorry to say…they just HAD to find Mamoru first ((besides that one guy of course))) It's going to be AWESOME!

So yeah, PLEASE leave me some reviews of what you think! They make me happy! ;D

Thanks a ton in advance!

-Quig-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The smoke began to thin as it faded into the surrounding clouds, but the furiously sprinting man had already pinpointed the location of the explosion. His sandaled feet stuck the ground lightly, deceiving his massive size and weight as he quickly passed in a blur.

"Captain Zaraki!" He glanced back, not slowing down, and saw a fellow captain with his long white hair trailing behind him in the wind, rushing to catch up. "What's going on? I got the message, but it was rather vague."

A tremor the size of a mild earthquake made the two almost stumble off balance in between their long, hurried strides.

"I don't know," Kenpachi admitted, regaining his footing. "But I smell a fight." He grinned and his eyes shown with a dangerous blood-lusting glimmer that was well known to be found in the 11th squad captain. He sprinted ahead and Ukitake shadowed behind by several feet.

When they arrived at the entrance of the rocky hole, there were already other captains inspecting the sight.

"We've lost his scent." Kurotsuchi said, his white fingers twitching in disappointment. "It's such an interesting ability to be able to do this as it appears no Zanpaku-to were used in aid. I wonder how he did it…"

"This is not time to be discussing your research plans." A small, spikey, white-haired captain snapped icily, as he focused his gaze on the somber murder scene.

"Nobody asked you, Hitsugaya." The pale skinned man retorted bitterly, narrowing his sharp yellow eyes.

"Enough!" Ukitake exclaimed, stepping between the captains of 10th and 12th divisions. "We don't have time for _either _of your bickering! We need to find who did this immediately!"

"Where, do you suggest, we begin?" Byakuya asked in his normal calm, almost emotionless tone. A gentle breeze carrying the foul stench of blood brushed his dark hair that was separated into three white pieces on the crown of his head gently as he looked deeper into the Seireitei.

"I know who it is." Everyone rounded on the speaker and all eyes focused on Kenpachi.

At first as he sniffed the rancid air, he had been almost positive that the scent of blood that had drawn him in belonged to one he loved dearly. Although, as he delved deeper into the sensation, he found something was distinctly different. It was the same blood that flowed through her veins, but this smell was instead muddy with wickedness and hate. This was not Yachiru's blood as he had originally thought, but instead it was the blood of her dead older brother, Mamoru.

---------------------------------

Ichigo was steady approaching the giant snow-colored outer walls of the Seireitei. He had seen the smoke appear as well as disappear in the sky, knowing time was growing quite thin. The man he hunted was far ahead by now, but the soul reaper was still determined to catch up and stop the intruder. Even if he couldn't achieve that much, he would at least be able to warn Kenpachi and Yachiru. That would have to be the last resort if all else failed.

"What the…?" he looked before him at the stretch of wall and saw a perfectly shaped hole as way of entrance that he could easily slip through. He'd have to be a fool not to take advantage of the opportunity, so he quickly headed inside, aiming himself in the direction where he last saw the smoke rise.

-----------------------------------

"Someone's coming! Someone's coming!" Yachiru's pink head bobbed into view excitedly, nearly knocking Ikkaku over. The man had been taking a peaceful sort of nap and was in no such mood to be woken suddenly by his overeager, and rather short, Lieutenant.

"Who are you talking about?" he replied groggily, as he rubbed his slick bald head.

"Someone broke in and Kenny told me to tell you guys about it!"

"Broke in? Do you mean into the Seireitei? How?" Ikkaku now gave the small girl his full attention, eyes wide with concern and worry. She shrugged her shoulders sadly, honestly not knowing any more information. The man sighed, and leaned back in his chair. "I guess it's kind of like when Ichigo and his friends tried to rescue Rukia a little while ago…" His voice trailed off in thought before continuing shortly. "I have a feeling it's completely different this time though." Yachiru nodded sharply in agreement.

Another man with cropped black hair entered the room, strongly resembling an ancient Egyptian. Yumichika saw the disheartened looks on his fellow squad member's faces and simply asked, "What did I miss?"

------------------------------------

"The alarms have been raised." He stated softly to a girl beside him in the shadows. "There's been an intruder…is that him?" He pointed down at an older boy jogging that was constantly looking back over his shoulder with guilt strewn across his face. The girl nodded quietly, not truly sure herself, but as he was someone neither had seen before, believed it.

The man with flaming red hair leaped down from his hiding place and landed a few feet in front of the boy, who skidded to an immediate halt. A girl, much smaller in size, followed and rested by his side. Both their swords were drawn, freezing the intruder like a block of ice.

"Oh, more soul reapers want to play, do they?" Mamoru chuckled playfully, regaining his cool on the situation. He gazed at the two that barred his path defiantly, sneering with arrogance.

"Why did you come here?" Renji asked fiercely, obviously not in the mood to 'play'.

"I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"With who?"

"That's none of your concern." The men narrowed their eyes at one another, but the girl suddenly jutted in on the macho contest.

"He asked you a question! You are in no position to…!"

"Rukia, it's alright." Renji said, cutting her off shortly. "This scumbag just doesn't know who he's dealing with. Don't worry, after this, he'll never forget." He lunged forward, swiping the air with his sharp-toothed Zanpaku-to and brought the vicious slice dangerously close to Mamoru's unprotected shoulder. Rukia dodged around behind him on the opposite side, watching closely for cheap shots from the boy, but suddenly found herself unable to move the white-bladed sword clasped in her hands. She tugged against the unknown force, but couldn't seem to even shake her hands apart from its hilt.

"Renji…!" she called out, fear creeping into her voice, as she yanked back uselessly from her frozen wrists. The man looked over to her, his concentration broken for only a second, as he was nearly touched by Mamoru's outstretched fingers. Renji had already figured out there was something definitely not right about this boy. For one thing, he refused to fight with the sword that was so conveniently strapped to his back, nor would he stop trying to simply lay a finger on Renji.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" he called to his sword and it briefly began to glow before stretching to at least three times its normal length, rushing toward Mamoru. The pointed edges resembling teeth spurred out on each flexible section of his jagged blade and swept through the air unpredictably. For once, Mamoru had no idea what to do. Not even a spirit energy generated shield could stop this monstrous weapon, nor was there time to create one.

A deep, empty grinding sound, thick with the spilling of fresh blood, echoed through the air as the boy fell to one knee. Renji's sword began to retract back into its original form, leaving a large, crimson slash down Mamoru's entire left arm. The blood began to pool around his feet, collecting in a puddle on the ground. The wound wasn't nearly enough to kill him, but the shock had left the boy gaping at such a strong attack.

Renji walked forward, a few feet from the wounded intruder, eyeing him suspiciously. The boy shook as he crashed from his knees to the ground, pathetically twitching.

Just as Mamoru's eyes dilated, appearing to have at last been defeated, a crafty hand shot forward and latched onto Renji's ankle unexpectedly.

"Got you." Mamoru said darkly as he peered up into his prisoner's scared eyes, a triumphant, snake-like grin twisting across his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh ohs. Again. This one jumps around a bit and I apologize. There's A LOT to keep up with. You have Ichigo, Yachiru and the rest of squad 11, Kenpachi, the set of captains, and Mamoru/Renji/Rukia.

Happy Halloween by the way and that's the reason this chapter is a few days late.

-Quig-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What do you mean by 'You know who it is?'" Ukitake asked the large man beside him who now had angry eyes focused in the distance. "Kenpachi! Who is it?" He remained, staring blankly at what appeared to be nothing, his fist clenched at his side.

"Don't follow me." He said shortly and leaped forward through the gaping hole in the wall.

"Wait!" Ukitake yelled and began to chase after him, but then hesitated unsurely. "Sir! Permission to aid a fellow captain against his will?" He addressed the general and captain of the 1st division, an old man by the name of Yamamoto, who looked around at the eager faces and eventually nodded.

"Just do not get in his way." He said softly, holding a strong wooden staff in both hands. "Only the captains of squads 6, 10, and 13 will be allowed to pursue. The rest of you are needed elsewhere." Byakuya, Toshiro, and Ukitake nodded swiftly at their orders and quickly set out after Kenpachi.

"Stop!" They all turned at the shout and saw a bright orange-haired boy clothed in the familiar soul reaper attire approaching the group.

"You." Byakuya stared in disbelief as Ichigo bent over, breathing hard before him.

"I know you," Toshiro said swiftly, glancing back to Captain Kuchiki. "You're the one who broke in last time."

"It's not…me…" Ichigo panted, gasping between large gulps for air, as beads of sweat rolled down his nose. He straightened up and looked each captain in the eye, wanting them to feel that what he had to say next was very important. "Where is Captain Zaraki? It's urgent that I speak with him right away."

"Gone." Byakuya stated, no joke found in his cold expression.

"Can you please tell me where?"

"We don't know. We were just about to follow him when you showed up. He just took off a second ago, saying he knew who it was that broke in. He didn't tell us though." Toshiro explained, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Okay then, can you guys lead me to him? I promise not to make any trouble. I just have to tell him something…" They nodded one after the other and sprinted off with a new tagalong on their trail.

Just before Ichigo left, he turned to several other soul reapers and said, "You guys must be getting sloppy. This is the second break in you guys have had in the last two months." He smirked, knowing he'd probably toed the line a bit more than intended and scampered off.

-----------------------------------

"Tell me where Yachiru is." Mamoru wasn't concerned with the whereabouts of Kenpachi, as he was sure that a devil of man would find him first. Only his little sister mattered now. He was still determined to take her back at any cost. "Tell me where she is, or I kill your friend."

Renji was visibly stressed, as Mamoru had already created a tightly expanding shield with him all from merely touching his ankle. Rukia could only watch in horror, even if she was the one being addressed.

"Don't…tell him…anything…" Renji gasped, straining to speak and having no idea what was happening inside him. He then screamed, as his body seemed to swell disproportionately.

"Renji!" she struggled again against the bonds that held her hands and sword firmly.

"Tell me now or he dies!" Mamoru shouted, expelling another tortured scream from the man for added emphasis. She opened her mouth, willing to surrender the valuable information in exchange for his life.

"No…don't do it…Rukia…it's okay…if I die…" He tried to smile feebly as he stopped her words yet again, but his face only contorted in continual agony. It was like a small explosion was growing within him, constantly building in strength.

"Renji, I can't let you die…" Tears spilled across her pale cheeks, flowing hopelessly from her dark blue eyes. "Yachiru is…she's…I don't know where exactly, but I know she's the lieutenant for the 11th squad…" Rukia dropped her head, feeling ashamed at her weakness.

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" Mamoru asked in an almost singsong voice. "But," he said, shrugging his shoulders playfully from where he continued to lay on the ground in front of Renji. "You still didn't answer my question. I wanted to know _where _she was. Although, you did provide me with some very useful information just the same, so I have to give you the consolation prize." Rukia's head shot back up, fear encasing her eyes in a watery bubble. "I'm an _honest _person after all." He smirked deviously and Renji's body instantly deflated, his breath returning to normal.

In the next second, he wished Mamoru had killed him instead.

Renji's entire right arm, beginning at the crest of his shoulder, was ripped apart. A fine mist of blood sprayed through the air, as the bloody remnants of the limb slapped the ground with a sickening smack that sounded of bone fragments and blood-soaked skin. He fell to his knees, too numb to scream from the pain, and Mamoru at last released the man's ankle. The boy shakily stood, wiping the slight shower of crimson from his face and brushed the sticky substance from his hair.

The only thing Renji could hear was Rukia's horrified screams just as he collapsed to the ground, his black uniform soaking in both his and Mamoru's blood. Zabimaru lay useless at his side and now seemed impossibly far away.

Mamoru, who had gained a sick satisfaction from the gory scene, wobbled from side to side at his severe loss of blood, but nevertheless, remained standing. He began to edge away, watching the girl struggle to the point where it looked as if she might tear her own wrists off to get to the injured man. He felt a twinge of regret, one of the last pieces of human emotion calling out from his black heart, and calmly walked over to the girl.

"Excuse me," he said sharply. "If I let you go now, will you promise not to follow me?"

"Why do you care?" she spat back venomously, as the unstoppable tears streamed down her face.

"I already told you I wouldn't kill him. Now I only want to make sure he won't die. I might be a liar, but I don't break my promises." Rukia glared at him hatefully, but then felt remorse as she glanced back at Renji's motionless body.

"Fine. Just please let me help him!" Mamoru sincerely smiled at her and leisurely began to walk away again.

The force binding Rukia disappeared and she immediately ran forward to Renji's aid.

"Renji!" she shouted, wincing for the traumatic and painful condition of her oldest friend. She briefly looked behind her in the direction where Mamoru had left and saw that he had completely disappeared. Rukia didn't break her promise either and continued to stay by Renji's side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.O Poor Renji… Next chapter should be up much quicker than this one was. It was just one of those hectic weekends…soccer tournament, spend-the-night-recovery-from-break-up party that lasted all day, car battery died…etc. Some suckage but other than that, I love my life! (trying to at the moment anyway)

Hope your weekend was better than mine.

OMG! I just remembered the best part of this weekend. (Thought I'd be random because it does have something ((no matter how far of a stretch)) to do with this) I got my new L'Arc-en-Ciel DVDs!!! (15th L'Anniversary in case you were wondering. FANTASTIC!!!)

See ya later.

-Quig-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kenpachi rushed forward, his heart beating with a resurrected motivation to find the one that had caused both Yachiru as well as himself so much pain. He willed himself to get faster, to get closer, and to finally put that boy to rest…

A new smell polluted the air and his stomach flipped sickeningly. Not only was this scent much stronger than before, but it also masked the previous boy's spilt blood, as it was enough to belong to one that ought to be dead. He knew this fresh smell of the crimson liquid to be from the 6th squad lieutenant, Renji Abari.

He crested the next wall and found that his keen sense had not deceived him.

"Lieutenant Abari!" Rukia was kneeling over the red-haired man, her salty tears mixing with the dark pools of Renji's blood. She choked out timid healing spells that hardly seemed to have any affect, as it was clearly not her forte as a soul reaper. She feebly looked up at the captain with bleary, depressed eyes.

"He's…I don't know…Renji…" She stared far-off in a blank expression when Kenpachi attempted to pull her back into her senses.

"Who was it? Where is the one that did this? What did they want?" He couldn't help shouting, but nonetheless, Rukia came back into focus, slowly blinking her eyes.

"He went…after Yachiru…"

"Did you tell him where she was?" he asked, a desperate urgency straining his voice.

"I didn't know, but…he knows she's the 11th squad lieutenant…" She looked down sadly as if she'd betrayed everyone and killed Renji.

"I'll send a message to Miss Unohana and the rest of the 4th division." Rukia looked back up hopefully, but Kenpachi had gone just as quickly as he had appeared.

-----------------------------

"Do you think we should get somewhere we can help out?" Ikkaku asked, leaning back in the black armchair.

"Maybe…" Yumichika sighed, almost with a bored air as he twittered with his multi-colored, feathery eyelashes. Yachiru stared out the window, focusing on a particular cloud that reminded her of a rather fat duck. It floated lazily across the sky on the gentle breeze, far away from where her thoughts lied. All she could think about was her big brother. In a way, she almost regretted killing him…

"What was that?" Yumichika shouted suddenly, nearly toppling out of his chair in surprise. "There! At the window! I saw a face!" The other two looked around at the empty pane quickly, expecting to see some hideous monster.

"Who?" Ikkaku asked, seeing no one as he also rose to his feet and moved to the window.

"I don't know…a man of some kind…" Yachiru edged around in front of them suspiciously eyeing her surroundings, regarding every wall as a venomous snake about to strike.

"It's not Kenny…" she breathed so softly only her ears caught the words.

A subtle, almost timid knock came at the door behind them and they all gasped through the air that was thick with tension.

"Who's there?" Yumichika said sternly, the bravery shaking in his voice, as he and Ikkaku both reached for their swords. Yachiru realized then that her Zanpaku-to was missing. She never really had a major need for it, so up until now, she hadn't noticed its mysterious disappearance. As far as she knew, it was still buried in her brother's back now that she thought back to it…

The knob turned quietly, not a sound coming from the other side of the door.

"Get back…!" she hissed fiercely, her pulse escalating with apprehension as the door whipped open suddenly.

The two men beside her had no time to react. It probably wouldn't have mattered if they had both been the highest and most advanced division of captains, they still wouldn't have had a chance.

Yumichika and Ikkaku were snatched by their throats in unison with the opening of the front door. Their faces quickly turned blue as an invisible force choked the remaining seconds of life from them.

"No!" Yachiru shouted as the culprit strode forward proudly. The boy knelt down before her frame that was quaking in fear, and spread his arms wide with a sweet, loving smile on his face.

"Come give your big brother a hug Yachiru!" He laughed lightly as if this was simply a joyous reunion between the two. The girl's eyes widened in shock as she continued to tremble uncontrollably.

"No…you're supposed to be dead…" she stuttered unsurely.

"What on earth are you talking about?" he joked pleasantly.

"I killed…you…" Her voice shook, still not capable of believing her own brown eyes.

"You? Kill?" Mamoru chuckled again and sadly dropped his arms at last. "I'm your only family. You couldn't kill _me_." He grinned with his familiar, malicious smile and then continued. "You only faked killing me so we could be together without _him_." Yachiru finally lost her temper, overcoming her surprised nature, and slapped her brother square across his jaw line.

"Don't ever say that." She threatened dangerously. "It's not true. You should have died then."

Mamoru could only laugh with dark intensions once again, as he rubbed the sore red handprint on his cheek.

"What ever do you mean dear sister? You've never killed _anyone _before. Why should I have been any different?"

Yachiru blinked. He was right.

"I am not a murderer," She said softly, her focused eyes peering into his. The two connected within the soft chestnut medium, as it was the only feature that identified them as siblings. "Which means I'm not you and I never will be either."

Mamoru's eyebrow twitched hatefully. He had been fully set on bringing his baby sister home with him, willing to forgive all that had happened between before. Now, she had sealed the last fibers of his thinking. He was entirely against believing that it was possible with the deepest and most loving parts of heart and soul, but it was true. He and Yachiru could never be how he had always wished. She had broken his spirit as his entire reason for existence collapsed in mass fury. All that would ever be left within him would be anger.

He physically grabbed his sister by the throat and lifted her off the ground and up to his eye level.

"_He _made you like this!" Mamoru screamed shaking her roughly with not a trace of lingering love, as spittle sprayed her face. "I thought he could only take you from me physically, but he took you some place I can never save you from…! He…will pay..."

Spirit energy rocked the foundation of the small building as it emitted from the boy heatedly. Yachiru cringed under the pressure filling the room, even if most of its magnitude had no affect on her and passed instead to her near unconscious squad members.

Ikkaku and Yumichika's bodies were thrown back against either wall, snapping their heads back into a severe concussion. They settled on the floor limply and remained motionless.

Mamoru's circular force expanded further and the roof suddenly exploded off the house, creating a massive cloud of dust at least two times larger than before. He walked forward steadily, dragging his sister beside him, his bony fingers still encircling her tiny neck mercilessly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meh, so sorry this is late again. I had a HUGE research paper to work on and on my priorities list, this was significantly lower. You understand of course. (hopefully)

Mamoru is an official meanie now. (I realize he already was, but now…he doesn't even love his little sister anymore. ((maybe…)))

I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Were getting close to the end! Squee!

-Quig-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Holy…! Did you see that?!" Ichigo exclaimed, pointing in the direction to the group of soul reapers' left. A roof that had previously belonged to a well-sized building had been blown clear off and up into the air in one massive explosion.

"That's a lot higher than before." Toshiro stated calmly. "Everyone will be able to see that. No doubt Kenpachi will be headed there as well."

"We'll catch up with him sooner or later if we both have the same destination." Ukitake reassured them, turning toward the site of destruction. Ichigo nodded in unison with the other captains and sprinted ahead, his blood pumping rapidly with anticipation.

--------------------------

His heart sank the instant he saw the building that housed the 11th squad crumble. At first, he felt deep sadness, almost defeat and remorse for the one he had lost and loved most of all. Then came madness and uncontrolled rage. His fists shook, his temple throbbed, and his eyes glowed red with deep hatred.

Mamoru would soon wish he had died along with all the mercy in Kenpachi's soul.

The place he had once called home that now lay before him was completely destroyed. The walls had all cracked and caved over one another, while the roof was now non-existent, sunlight casting shadows across the rubble and debris. Furniture was ripped to fine shreds; curtains were torn as their remnants gently fluttered in the dead breeze. The desolate scene made him sick like no aftermath of war could. He could see nothing. Even the air tasted of death.

Kenpachi looked up at the brilliant sun, cursing it for remaining so bright through even the dimmest of hours, and clenched his pointed teeth painfully. He jammed his eyes shut, fighting back tears, as he knew that this time, she really was gone.

A thin silver blade emerged from his chest, sticky with his own blood. He looked down in disbelief, half shocked to see a crimson stain blossoming around his darkened skin. He looked back over his right shoulder, a blank expression occupying his eyes.

A steely grin of triumph was all he could decipher; it was devious smirk, almost as if its wearer had finally achieved his ultimate goal in life.

"Got you this time." The boy said, still grasping the hilt of his sister's sword. He twisted the blade agonizingly slow, turning the razor sharp edge into the unprotected skin of the soul reaper's back…

Then Kenpachi snapped, flames erupting and engulfing his eyes.

With inhuman speed, his fist curved around, smashing Mamoru's jaw with a bone-breaking crunch. The boy recoiled in surprise, gaping at the sudden stinging strike as he quickly regained the steadiness in his steps. Another punch came faster than the first and caught him dead in the stomach, knocking his breath away as he fell onto his backside. Blood spilled from the bottom of his split lip and dribbled down his chin. The man's relentless blows came swift and hard, blinding and deafening Mamoru's senses. There were no opportunities to protect himself. Pain could no longer be felt, or more accurately, he was feeling so incredibly much of it, he simply couldn't register it anymore.

Where was Yachiru? His thoughts passed on to his little sister, his vision darkening from the senseless beatings.

Was Mamoru still on the ground, in the air, or was it possible that he was already dead…?

"Kenpachi!" Everything distorted into white fog as he heard something call the devil's name.

Then, he only heard silence…

--------------------------

"Kenpachi!" A voice shouted as he relentlessly pummeled the boy before him. He had no intention of ceasing his violent onslaught of punches until Mamoru was nothing more than a bloody smear on the dirt where he belonged. Sure his Zanpaku-to was within reach, but he didn't want to even waste a second when he could easily be using his fists.

Yachiru, who was, at present moment, forgotten and presumed dead, lay in a nearly unconscious, dust-covered heap, as she desperately tried to recover from the concussive blast that had demolished her home as well.

"Stop Kenpachi!" Another plea from the same frantic voice echoed in the noiseless space.

Ukitake roughly grasped the back of the dangerous man's black and white uniform, but was thrown back as his attempt to halt the violence was futile. He scrambled to his feet quickly, wiping the sweat from his brow nonchalantly and grabbed Kenpachi again, this time with much more aggressive force. Though he did mange to hold on, the frustrated man remained willing to put up a fight.

"I'll kill him!" he shouted, anger spilling out in torrents of indiscernible yells irritation. "Let me go Jushiro! He's almost dead!" Another man rushed in front of the two and latched onto the captain's arms forcefully. The dark-haired man said nothing, but instead held the goliath with all his strength in attempt to calm him.

"That's enough Kenpachi!" Toshiro also rounded behind Byakuya and folded his arms with an aggravated frown. Kenpachi resisted their honest will to help only a moment longer before relaxing in their grip. He dropped his eyes, feeling ashamed. Ichigo came bounding up a minute later, out of breath as if he hadn't realized quite how fast the soul reaper captains could run when they were in a hurry.

"Wait! Don't let your guard down!" The orange-haired boy shouted, buckling over from near exhaustion. "That man is dangerous!"

"It doesn't fall to you to decide punishment Kenpachi…" Ukitake scolded harshly, dismissing Ichigo's warning as if he were referring to Kenpachi.

"I had a good reason…" he grumbled bitterly. He swayed back unexpectedly and the same few who had restrained Kenpachi now supported him before he toppled to the ground.

"Just take it easy. You've been seriously injured." The man looked down at his own wound and saw the same glinting blade covered in thick, dried blood breaking through his chest. He'd completely forgotten about it.

"He's a monster…" Kenpachi wheezed as blood filled parts of one lung.

Mamoru blinked unnoticeably, as he gazed at the sky, bleary-eyed with wonder. Even beneath his swelled and puffy eyelids, he could see the perfect blue streaks of sky. It was maddening. Though he had also strived for perfection, he had only failed miserably. This anger lit a small flickering flame in his soul just when he had at last counted himself down and out. He willed his limbs to move and respond, but much to his dismay, he found that several vital bones had been crushed just as others had been snapped into pieces.

Someone was approaching. Even though he was unable to see who had come so near, his senses went on immediate alert and he pretended to be unconscious.

"Geez, Kenpachi, you roughed him up pretty badly." The person said almost comically. Mamoru could vaguely feel the presence of that other kneel beside him.

"That scum deserved it. You don't know what he's done…"

"Next time, just let us deal with it. The old man won't be very happy that you took matters into your own hands…" Someone, perhaps the same man speaking, lightly touched Mamoru's wrist to check for a pulse.

"No! Don't touch him!" Ichigo screamed suddenly. A rush of footsteps surrounded the boy that was already splattered with several men's blood, but it was too late. Another soul reaper would soon join in painting the crimson tapestry.

Ukitake was just…gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meep! No Ukitake! T.T

Last chapter will be up in just a couple days. So mean…heartless…grr.

Please leave me some super fantastically shiny reviews! Much appreciated! ;D

-Quig-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The force had been enormous, as it remnants still rippled through the air. The bubble within the 13th captain had expanded so rapidly and with so much pressure that nothing remained of him except the warm blood that smattered their faces.

Silence and shock echoed at a volume much louder than before and rang deafly in the space. No one could speak. No one could blink. They were all frozen with fresh blood sliding down their cheeks.

"Ukitake…" Toshiro gaped, uttering the dead man's name with a wide, wavering aquamarine gaze. He reached up, wetting his finger with a fellow captain's blood to confirm the bitter taste of reality. "How could you?!" he shouted angrily, lunging forward at Mamoru. Toshiro's hands nearly closed around the boy's throat, but luckily, Ichigo intervened.

"Don't touch him!" he yelled again, yanking the shorter captain back forcefully. "Do you want to end up like him?!" Toshiro clenched his teeth, knowing he was right. He would have surely died too if Ichigo hadn't pulled him away the instant he did.

A dry wheezy laugh filled the icy air and Mamoru cracked his eyes open painfully to look around at the crimson stained crowd. "Pathetic." He coughed harshly, but still managed to smile at them weakly.

Kenpachi stepped toward Mamoru and raised a solid hand to keep his friends from following his action.

"Just give it up. Can't you see you've lost?" His voice was calm and even as he addressed the battered boy lying before him.

"I've never lost until death." He retorted spitefully.

Kenpachi, who had seen something the rest of the group hadn't noticed the instant of Ukitake's death, strolled a little the left, his heart growing, to the small place where a patch of untidy pink hair was beginning to stir. He effortlessly scooped the girl up with relief in his giant arms and cradled her there. Yachiru peered up weakly and smiled sweetly as she said, "Don't ever leave again, Kenny…" Her pupils were disproportioned now; the concussion's affects were wearing thick. He replied to her quietly, saying, "And I never will."

"Yachiru…" Mamoru spoke through hurried, raspy tones as if he were almost panicking. "Please come here and…help your true family." Kenpachi looked quite skeptical, but begging look indicated in her eyes made him nod and set her down gently. She tottered toward the boy uneasily and then stared down at him sadly.

"Why big brother?"

"I love you Yachiru…" he coughed violently again, blood spewing from his lips. "Why don't you love me back…?"

"Because you're not Kenny."

Something in Mamoru's soul was at long last broken. The remaining fiber of sanity, the love of his only little sister, had completely vanished. Actually it was never really there in the first place. Only now did he realize that he never had a chance and that in itself crushed him. He was truly alone.

A tear mixed with the blood on his cheek and pooled beneath his watery brown eyes. It was the first time he had cried in the long years of searching for Yachiru.

"I don't even care anymore…" he sobbed, choking worse than ever on tears and blood-filled lungs. Of course he still cared. He still loved his sister more than anything despite what he had tried to convince himself. Nothing would ever change that fact. It was even possible that he loved her just as much as he hated Kenpachi.

Mamoru slightly lifted his head from the concrete and stared the girl strait in the face, tears still cascading down his cheeks.

His immediate thought was to commit suicide right there, in sight of everything he hated so he could focus on his sweet sister's face to be the last image, but then something made him stop. Yachiru looked at him sadly, fighting the urge to shed gallons of tears like her elder sibling. She knelt close to him and tenderly placed a light kiss on his right cheek.

"Don't!" Kenpachi exclaimed, leaping forward.

"It's alright. He won't hurt me now. I can see it in his eyes." She said quietly, pulling away. Her brother's eyes closed, a glimmer of peaceful acceptance and satisfaction filling his darkened face as his lids closed for the last time.

Mamoru, at that moment, expelled the last of his strength within himself, creating a small implosion in order to burst his heart. He wanted none of his dirty blood to taint the loving perfection of the last of the Kusajishi family.

He now lay motionless, the gentle breeze blowing his tortured soul far away.

Yachiru's last wish as she held her brother's icy hand was that he was to be buried on a day with the same perfect blue sky stretching endlessly overhead.

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Is crying from her own story) I know he was as evil as all crap, but my god! What Yachiru said was so…mean! "Because you're not Kenny." How's that slap in the face feel?! Poor guy…but at least he died with a smile on his face and a song in his heart. It was kind of a bittersweet feeling. Evil dying but with such good/sadish intentions…anyway, what did you think?

Good?

Was it worth it?

I sincerely hope so.

Also, to wrap up the loose ends…

Yes, Ukitake is really dead. I'm sorry. Someone had to. Please don't hate me. T.T

Yumichika and Ikkaku are going to be okay, they just suffered from serious concussions, slightly worse than Yachiru.

Ichigo went back home and the soul society's order was restored after a few funerals, but other than that, life went on…

So yeah. Thanks for sticking around till the end.

Reviews would be much loved after such a long story.

(coughs) by the way, I have a couple more Bleach stories in the works. One that's extremely sad called _White Feathers _and another 'let's all laugh at awkward teenagers" story called _Don't Tell a Soul…Reaper_.

XD I write too much for my own good.

Till next time, see ya! ;D

-Quig-


End file.
